1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding handles and, more particularly, to folding handle apparatus for a game chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For playing different types of video games, a chair may be utilized by a player, and the chair may include a joy stick or handle with finger and thumb trigger elements. The joy stick or handle may also be secured to a plate which is pivotable for actuating electrical elements. Thus, through the medium of the handle or joy stick, a number of signals may be transmitted to the video game apparatus.
The game chair, to be most efficient, is preferably collapsible for storage purposes. In order for the chair to collapse to a minimum height for storage purposes, the handle or joy stick must be able to fold downwardly from its up, use position to a down, storage position. One particular embodiment of such a folding joy stick or handle is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/009,921, filed Jan. 15, 1993, for GAME CHAIR APPARATUS. In that application, the joy stick or handle includes a plate through which an aperture extends. In the up, or use position, the aperture is disposed on a threaded stud and is secured thereto by a wing nut. In order to fold the handle or joy stick, the wing nut is removed and the handle or joy stick is pivoted downwardly.
The mechanical elements involved in the handle or joy stick in the '921 application require that the seat be pivoted upwardly from the control box to which the seat is secured. The pivoting of the seat allows the user to have access to the elements within the control box so that the handle or joy stick may be secured to and removed from the threaded stud.
The apparatus of the present invention allows a handle or joy stick to be moved between a down, storage position and an up, use position without requiring a pivoting seat, and thus allowing the control box to be sealed. This prevents inadvertent problems by allowing a user access to the various components or elements within the control box.